Touch his body (and his heart too)
by hinagiku2705
Summary: "Dia menyebalkan. tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya"-chanyeol "Dia bodoh. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti meminta perhatiannya"-baekhyun. Semuanya pun terselesaikan malam itu dengan berbagai "sentuhan". RNR. NC. DLDR! [CHANBAEK/YAOI/ONESHOOT] Another note yorobun. Selamat menghadapi UTS bagi yang sedang dalam minggu ujian, hwaiting.
1. Chapter 1

** "****Touch his body (and his heart too)"**

.

**Pairing** : CHANBAEK

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genree** : romance, smut and humor (maybe._.)

.

**Copyright** : cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu anaconda and a story in AFF by mrsparkchanyeol69: "massage" selanjutnya dikembangin hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri karena habis pijat (berhubung badan author remuh T^T mikirin tugas).

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, NC, sexual content

DO NOT FORGET TO RCL!

I WARN YOU, IT`S PORNOGRAPHY. SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

Chanyeol seharusnya sadar keputusannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun bertaruh bukan keputusan yang bijak. Ia menyesal. Jika bukan karena kebodohannya yang bertindak kekanakan untuk berlomba mendapatkan yang lebih besar untuk mata kuliah bahasa inggris dalam ujian tengah semester ini. _Hell no_, chanyeol terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin untuk masalah ilmu eksak atau hitung-hitungan chanyeol pasti dapat berada diatas secara lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu merupakan mahasiswa jurusan teknik. Berbeda dengan teman ba- oh bukan, sebut saja partner beradu mulutnya, itu merupakan mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi. Kebutulan dua laki-laki yang bersifat hampir sama itu mengambil kelas yang sama, bahasa inggris. Dan seperti yang tadi sudah dikatakan, dua mahluk itu hampir bersifat sama, ya keduanya sama-sama cenderung keras kepala dan bergengsi tinggi. Dua mulut yang jarang sekali terkatup itu seringkali membanggakan dirinya masing-masing dan mereka berakhir dengan beradu nilai pada ujian semester ini.

Chanyeol kalah. Sebagai hukumannya ia menjadi pesuruh baekhyun selama seminggu.

Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan voucher "anda mendapatkan park chanyeol sebagai pesuruh" saat libur semester ini, dimana _club music_ di kampus tempat chanyeol dan baekyun bergabung mengadakan berlibur bersama. Terimakasih untuk Kim Joonmyeon, senior mereka di klub yang sama, berulang tahun dan mengajak mereka berlibur bersama ke pulau Jeju saat libur semester.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Hari ini merupakan malam terakhir mereka menginap di jeju, dan sialnya hari terakhir juga masa berlaku chanyeol sebagai pesuruh. Sungguh chanyeol ingin ikut bersama teman-temannya yang lain berkeliling menikmati suasana malam di jeju. Tapi disinilah ia sekarang, di kamar baekhyun. byun baekhyun. Bekhyun sepatutnya perlu diacungi jempol, ia bisa mengetahui hal-hal mengenai chanyeol serapat apa chanyeol berusaha tidak menunjukannya. Salah satu rahasia chanyeol adalah,, ia bekerja sambilan menjadi seorang _therapist_. Terimakasih untuk gen berwirausaha di keluarganya, selain ibunya yang membuka cafe paman chanyeol membuka spa untuk reflexi. Chanyeol semenjak kecil sering ikut di tempat pamannya karena kesibukan orangtuanya. Perlahan tapi pasti chanyeol mendapat pelajaran untuk melakukan pijat reflexi, dan nampaknya ia memiliki bakat terpendam untuk itu sehingga pamannya menawarkan (atau lebih pastinya memaksa chanyeol) menjadi pekerja sambilan di spa tersebut karena banyak pelanggannya yang puas dengan theraphy dari chanyeol. Merasa tak enak dengan pamannya chanyeol menyanggupinya, namun ia tidak memberitahukan kemampuan tersebut ke orang-orang. Chanyeol heran mengapa baekhyun nampak mengetahui rahasianya tersebut.

_Tingtong_

Bel kamar berbunyi "Hai dobi kau sudah menunggu lama" baekhyun segera memasuki kamarnya dengan tersenyum usil saat chanyeol membuka pintu.

"cihh sudah jangan banyak bicara. Persiapkan saja dirimu"

"galak sekali, kau seperti yeoja saj—"

"cepat buka pakaianmu dan kenakan ini" chanyeol memotong ejekan baekhyun dengan melemparkan handuk putih kearah pemuda yang lebih pendek.

":mwo? Aku harus membuka semua pakaianku?"

"mau bagaimana lagi? Memangnya siapa yang pernah mengeluh: badanku pegal semua aku butuh orang yang bisa memberikan pijat refleksi. Sekarang aku sudah disini untuk memenuhi permintaanmu dengan mengorbankan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Huft,,, palli ganti sana" chanyeol membalas baekhyun dengan gerakan tubuh mengusir.

"n-ne,," baekhyun menjawab pelan dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan chanyeol yang juga bergerak untuk mengambil minyak pijat yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Selanjutnya chanyeol memainkan smartphonenya sembari menunggu baekhyun. Chanyeol menunjukan mimik iri saat melihat update kawan-kawannya di media sosial yang sedang bersenang-senang.

"aku sudah selesai yeol"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya. "ok,, telungkupkan badanmu di atas kas—" ucapannya terpotong. Sungguh rasanya lidah chanyeol kelu untuk dibuat berbicara. Bagaimana tidak. Saat ini di depannya baekhyun tidak mengenakan pakaian, di tubuhnya hanya handuk putih yang melilit dari pinggang hingga disekitar atas lutut. Mata chanyeol tidak bisa terlepas dari baekhyun yang berjalan ke kasur dan menelungkupkan badannya. Baekhyun sangat mempesona. Chanyeol sadar baekhyun imut, dan chanyeol tidak membohongi dirinya dengan berkata ia tidak tertarik dengan baekhyun. Namun kulit yang seputih susu dan mulus tanpa noda itu sungguh membuat chanyeol overdosis. Belum lagi lekuk tubuh baekhyun yang sangat menggoda. Baekhyun itu namja, namun chanyeol berpikir baekhyun lebih sexy dari yeoja-yeoja. Dengan menelan ludah perlahan chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"aku mulai ya baek"

Baekhyun yang menengelamkan wajahnya di bantal mengganguk. Mendapat lampu hijau, chanyeol menuangkan minyak ke telapak tangannya dan mulai memijat telapak kaki baekhyun perlahan.

_Eunggg_

Baekhyung mengerang perlahan. Chanyeol menduga laki-laki bermata sipit yang ia sentuh itu nampak menikmati sentuhannya. Chanyeol melanjutkan memijat tubuh baekhyun mulai dari kaki, pundak, punggung, dan tangan. Minyak zaitun memudahkan chanyeol untuk menghantarkan friksi ketenangan pada tubuh baekhyun. Demi apapun, chanyeol berusaha fokus dengan amat keras. Namun tubuh baekhyun yang berlumur minyak sehingga nampak mengkilap itu sangat sensual.

"damn" chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati. Terimakasih untuk hormon dan pikiran mesumnya. Lengguhan dan helaan nafas baekhyun terdengar seperti desahan di telinga chanyeol, hal itu berimbas kepada juniornya dibawah sana. Chanyeol sadar perlahan-lahan juniornya itu menegang. Imajinasi chanyeol mulai semakin liar. Chanyeol membayangkan ia (yang biasanya tidak) memijat pantat orang yang ia theraphy.

Seperti marshmallow. Lembut dan kenyal. Pantat baekhyun benar-benar membangkitkan gairah. Minyak yang juga dioleskan ke kedua bongkahan pantat itu menambah kesan seksi. Dengan gerakan memutar chanyeol sesekali meremas benda yang membuatnya terangsang itu. Pipi pantat baekhyun benar-benar kenyal, walaupun chanyeol menekan titik tertentu dengan bertenaga kedua bongkahan itu akan bergoyang pelan dan telihat mengemaskan. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, jempolnya yang memegang baekhyun bergerak menyelusuri belahan pantat bagian dalam mengarah ke lubang berwarna merah muda. Chanyeol meremas pantat yang menggemaskan itu, kedua ibu jarinya menekan ke dalam lubang baekhyung.

_Ahnnnn,,, ahh_

Desahan baekhyun menyadarkan chanyeol. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan sontak menjauhi tubuh baekhyun.

"ba—baekhyun, mianhae. A—aku tak sengaja" chanyeol panik. Hal yang sedari tadi ia kira khayalan ternyata benar-benar ia lakukan. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang masih menatap kea rah bawah. Saat mata mereka bertemu chanyeol sudah berharap baekhyun akan melempar tatapan chanyeol dengan pandangan kebencian, atau jika sedang sial baekhyun akan menunjukan kemampuan hapkidonya secara live. Sungguh yang terjadi selanjutnya diluar dugaan chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah chanyeol, nampak merona. Semburat merah nampak diseluruh wajah cantiknya, matanya seyu, baekhyun juga nampah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ye,, yeol" baekhyun memanggil namanya seperti merintih.

Hening sejenak.

"gwencana? Apakah boleh aku melanjutkannya?" chanyeol bertanya dengan nafas tersenggal dan penuh harap.

"N—ne. lakukan saja." Baekhyun nampak semakin memerah, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Mendapat persetujuan, chanyeol yang memang sudah benafsu melumurkan minyak lebih banyak ke jemarinya. Setelah itu chanyeol mengarahkan jemarinya tersebut ke arah lubang baekhyun. Satu jari menerobos masuk ke lubang yang kosong dan berkedut itu. Chanyeol terkejut. Sempit dan sangat hangat. Melihat baekhyun yang tidak menunjukan tanda penolakan chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya. Dua jari masuk. Chanyeol memutar-mutar jarinya dan membuat gerakan seperti menggunting.

_Nghhh.. eung… _

Erangan teredam baekhyun semakin meningkatkan hasrat chanyeol.

"Sial, kenapa lubangmu ini seperti kelaparan akan jariku eoh? Kau benar-benat ingin dimasuki ya?" Tanya chanyeol yang ketiga jarinya telah memasuki lubang baekhyun.

Dari atas bahu baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan nafas tersenggal dan air nampak menggenangi sudut matanya. "A—ani, ahn,,, aku juga tidak menyangka bisa begini. Tappihh,, ini sudah terlanjur yeol. Ahhh,," baekhyun menggeliat dan nampak menegang. Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa sebenarnya pemuda yang sedang ia sentuh ini kesakitan. "jebal,,, selesaikan saja yeol" baekhyun memohon.

Jika sudah basah lebih baik mandi sekalian. Begitu pikir chanyeol. Sejujurnya chanyeol senang bisa menyentuh laki-laki yang walaupun mengesalkan ini, namun berkesan di hati chanyeol. Chanyeol tak mau baekhyun tersiksa lebih lama, lagipula bukan hanya baekhyun yang merasa sesak. Chanyeol juga ingin menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Byun baekhyun. _I will make love with you tonight_." Ucap chanyeol final. Chanyeol merangkak ke atas baekhyun. Dengan lebih cepat, ia menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk lubang yang sedari tadi dengan rakus menghisap jari tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras. Sebelum memasukan jarinya pun sentuhan chanyeol sudah membuat baekhyun melayang. Saat dipijat tadi baekhyun benar-benar merasang tenang sekaligus berdebar, tangan chanyeol seolah membuatnya ketagihan akan sentuhan pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Saat ini posisi mereka telah berubah. Aroma sex dan lavender tercium dari dalam kamar yang berisi dua namja yang sama-sama tanpa busana tersebut. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi nampak bersandar di ujung kasur. Ia nampak masih menggengam botol minyak zaitun yang beraroma lavender, di antara kedua kakinya yang mengangkang nampak pemuda yang lebih mungil memompa batang kemaluan lelaki yang lebih tinggi sembari menjilat pucuk penis yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"baekh,,, ahh, jangan bermain-main." Chanyeol mendesah dengan suara beratnya, ia telah selesai mempersiapkan baekhyun. Sekarang ia ingin baekhyun memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut lelaki yang bermata sipit itu. Namun baekhyun meragu. Baekhyun bukan pemuda polos yang buta terkait hubungan sex. Tetapi ia belum pernah melakukan sex, dan jujur saja penis chanyeol itu berukuran diatas rata-rata jadi sejujurnya baekhyun merasa sungkan itu memasukannya.

Dengan menghirup nafas panjang baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memasukan seluruh batang penis chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya sakit saat alat kelamin besar chanyeol menyentuh tenggorakan baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin tersedak, namun tangan chanyeol yang menahan kepalanya menghalangi hal tersebut. Rasa kecut yang aneh terasa di indera pengecap baekhyun. Baekhyun paham precum mulai mengalir dalam mulutnya. Semakin bernafsu, baekhyun memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya untuk menggoda penis chanyeol. Diikutinya jejak urat yang bermunculan di penis chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun menghisap lebih kencang hingga pipinya mencekung ke dalam, ia ingin merasakan chanyeol lebih banyak.

Plop

Tiba-tiba chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa kehilangan kenikmatan nampak ingin protes. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah katapun chanyeol menempelkan penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum di dekat mata baekhyun.

"Kau menginginkan lebih baek?" Tanya chanyeol sambil membawa penisnya menyentuh wajah baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun telah penuh terolesi oleh sperma chanyeol.

"nde,,, penismu nikmat yeol" baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah bernafsu sekaligus malu-malu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih penis chanyeol. Ia kembali mengulum penis tersebut dengan mengigit kecil.

"sial, kau benar-benar menggairahkan baek" chanyeol berucap sambil mengusap lembut kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bertingkah bitchy seperti ini membuatnya sangat terangsang. Ia kembali mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut baekhyun dan menjauhkan diri dari pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"menungginglah baek"

Tanpa banya perdebatan seperti biasanya baekhyun membalikan badannya mengikuti perintah chanyeol. Pemandangan indah tersaji di depan chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan tubuh putih mulusnya nampak berkilau dengan campuran keringat dan minyak pijat, pantat besarnya terangkat keatas. Tangan baekhyun menahan kedua bongkahan tersebut untuk menyatu dan mengekspose lubang berkedut yang meminta dimasuki.

Chanyeol membawa penisnya ke arah lubang tersebut. Dengan niat sengaja menggoda baekhyun chanyeol membelai lubang baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar dengan penisnya.

_Ahnnn_. Keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

"park chanyeol!"

"ckck sekarang siapa yang pemarah seperti yeoja. Bersiaplah baek" chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

_Jlebb_

_Arghhh_

Chanyeol memasukan penisnya sekali hentak. Hal itu membuat baekhyun berteriak kesakitan dan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk bertumpu. Ia pasti akan jatuh lemas dikasur jika chanyeol tidak segera merangkulnya dari belakang.

"pa,, paboo" baekhyun berucap lirih.

"Ssst,,, uljima. Mianhae baek. Aku langsung memasukan semuanya sehingga rasa sakitnya tidak lama. Mian ne.." chanyeol memegang pipi baekhyun dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga kedua orang itu saling bertatapan. Dihapusnya air mata yang tak sengaja mengalir di pipi baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mencium bibir pink baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Bibir yang tebal bertemu bibir tipis, kedua bibir yang seolah dibuat untuk saling melengkapi itu terlarut dalam ciuman basah yang menggairahkan dan juga penuh sayang. Saat baekhyun mulai lebih tenang, chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

Maju-mundur. Penis besar itu keluar hingga pucuk dan kembali lagi masuk memenuhi lubang hangat lelaki yang berada di bawah. Perlahan tapi pasti chanyeol menumbuk dengan lebih cepat dan dalam. Tubuh baekhyun yang licin terkena minyak memudahkannya menyentuh dan merangsang lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol tau baekhyun juga menikmati sentuhan di tubuhnya. Hal itu terbukti dari desahannya yang semakin keras.

"Eungg,,, aahh disitu yeol faster.."

Gotcha. Penis chanyeol menemui kelenjar prostat baekhyun. Ranjang tempat mereka bersetubuh berderit tanda aktivitas mereka semakin memanas. Chanyeol nampak menghisap leher bagian belakang baekhyun, tangannya yang satu menahan tubuh dan yang satu lagi memainkan nipple baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhh,,, chanyeol aku keluar." Tanpa disentuh penis baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya yang menyembur ke dadanya sendiri dan mentes mengotori kasur dibawah mereka.

"Bertahanlah lagi baek." Chanyeol membalik tubuh baekhyun.

Sensasi penis yang diperas oleh hole membuat kedua insan sesama jenis itu melengguh nikmat bersamaan. Bertubi-tubi ciuman pada wajah dan leher baekhyun serta gerakan keluar masuk antar alat kelamin pria dan lubang anal mengantar chanyeol dan baekhyun mencapai puncaknya.

_Slapppslapp. _

Pantat yang beradu skrotum._ "Enghhh…. Ahnnn." _

_"__Yeollll/baekkkk"_

Dominasi suara desahan pun berakhir, digantikan suara nafas yang tersenggal. Chanyeol menarik keluar alat kelaminnya yang menyisakan benang cairan sperma yang baru ia keluarkan dalam tubuh partner beradu mulutnya. Baekhyun merasa bagian perut menghangat dan becek, namun ia tidak merasa risih. Tiba-tiba baekhyun merasakan suatu lembut menyapa keningnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat chanyeol mengusap peluh dengan handuk yang awalnya akan digunakan untuk membersihkan minyak oleh chanyeol. Namun pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetap basah oleh minyak, keringat, dan sperma. Suasana kembali hening. Kedua orang itu tampak saling memandang nampung ragu untuk berbicara.

"emm baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi aku sejujurnya tidak menyesali dengan yang kita lakukan tadi. Jadi,, err,,, ahhh kukatakan saja langsung. Aku tertarik padamu, itu lah alasan mengapa aku melakukan hal tadi." Chanyeol mencoba memulai. Walaupun terkesan berantakan setidaknya ia merasa puas bisa mengeluarkan pikirannya.

"pabo" ujar baekhyun pelan

"hah?"

"pabo! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu perasaanku. Memangnya aku tipe orang yang sembarangan mau ditiduri? Kenapa kau tak sadar juga aku selalu berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh lainnya untuk berdekatan denganmu." Baekhyun nampak frustasi mengungkapkan pemikirannya kepada namja bertubuh raksasa yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya.

"Jadi,,,"

"terserah kau yeol. Aku tau mau tahu jawabanmu" baekhyun membalik tubuhnya untuk memutus kontak mata dengan chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba chanyeol mendekapnya.

"Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku baekhyun?" Tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba. Tubuh baekhyun meremang. Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "kau tahu, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan meladeni permintaan konyol seseorang selama seminggu penuh. Lebih baik waktu selama itu kugunakan untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporanku. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa tidak peduli pada laki-laki pendek yang mencuri hatiku ini. Jadi aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak dari pertanyaan sebelumnya baekhyunee." Chanyeol menangkup wajah baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara yeol…." Ujar baekhyun dengan wajah kesal, namun berberapa saat kemudian mukanya melembut. " Tapi baiklah, aku mau. Saranghae park chanyeol".

"nado saranghae byun baekhyun" chanyeol kembali mendekap baekhyun setelah mengecup keningnya. Kedua insan yang baru saja menjadi kekasih itu perlahan memasuki alam bawah sadar mereka dengan perasaan bahagia.

Sayangnya dua orang namja yang baru menghabiskan tenaganya untuk bersetubuh itu tidak bisa instirahat dengan tenang karena dua jam kemudian kim jongdae, teman chanbaek yang karena undian menjadi teman sekamar baekhyun saat berlibur di jeju, memasuki kamar dan berteriak dengan suara tiga oktafnya dan memungkinkan satu penginapan mendengar suaranya.

"WHAT THE? CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Park chanyeol. Byun baekhyun. Tamatlah riwayat kalian.

END

**A/N: Ok,, sexy. Ga tau gimana lagi sorry klo kurang hot. Kalau mau minta sequel kasih ide cerita juga yoo~ kita lihat apa otak mesum saya bisa diajak kerjasama atau enggak :p**

**RNR NE! GOMAWO~**

**Oktober 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa whoa whoa,,,,

Pertama-tama saya mau mengingatkan, ini bukan update (mian._.v) tapi ini pengumuman mengenai FF ini. Jadi,,,, wow sambutan kalian benar-benar diluar dugaan, makasihhhhhh banyak yorobun buar review, favorite, and follownya! Banyak yang bilang FF ini hot, haha padahal ini pertama kalinya aku bikin, uhuk, adegan ranjang_

Sebagai terimakasih aku bakal bikin SEQUEL dari ff ini, s-e-c-e-p-a-t-n-y-a. Coming soon pokoke, sabar ya (tapi map klo ga bisa lucu hiks,,). Untu FF ku yang lain IDF (It`s not fault that I don't have many friend—baca dong, promosi dikit bolehlah) aku sebenernya pengen ngelanjutin tuh ff cman karena kayaknya peminatnya dikit aku jd agak kurang mood buat lanjutin. aku ga bisa ngasih kepastian tuh ff berhenti aja apa enggak huhuu. And anyway, bentar lagi haloween kan. Kyaaa aku mau bikin ff rate M lagi ah. Ga berbau sex. Tobat dulu. Tapi mau ada unsur gorenya *smirk

Ok deh segitu aja cuap"nya. Untuk para rivewers yang punya account aku bales lwt PM ya^^. Dan mohon review lagi untuk kedepannya, karena: AKU INI BENER-BENER BARU DI DUNIA PER FFan (yes i`m a late fangirl) sorry capps lock jebol, uhuk, jadi aku bener" butuh kritik atau saran yang membangun. Ntar yang ngasih tak doain jodohnya mirip bias masing-masing *amin.

And for YOONA: thank you dearJ ini aku bikin sequelnya kok tunggu aja ya, muda-mudahan ga mengecewakan.

Special Thanks For

YOONA, Re-Panda68, Nenehcabill, devrina, ShinJiWoo920202, chanbaekssi, sunachann, BubbleePororo, arolinaa

~^O^~

Akhir kata saya ucapkan: SELAMAT MENEMPUH MINGGU UTS BAGI TEMAN-TEMAN YANG MENJALANKAN. Hoho dunia Kpop itu emang menggoda iman untuk ditengok terus. Tapi real life kita juga harus dihadapi loh, semoga pada pandai membagi waktu ya (jangan kayak saya T^T)

With XOXO

Hinagiku2705

Oktober 2014


End file.
